


TEAM SUPERRESISTANCE

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and a lost pilot from a galaxy far, far away.<br/>This is pure and simple crack humor. I don't mean to offend or harm anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEAM SUPERRESISTANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Supernatural S11 and Star Wars The Force Awakens.

Sam Winchester is sitting in the enormous library of the Men Of Letters bunker, reading a book titled Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker: The Ethos and Pathos of the Cosmic Twins. Dean Winchester bursts in, visibly nervous.

\- Holy Mother of God! What I just witnessed, Sammy!  
Sam looks up from his book .  
\- Dean, don’t be sexist. The expression : Holy Mother of Amara is appropriate in this case. They’re siblings, remember?  
Dean frowns at his brother.  
\- Whatever. Cas is not Cas. Cas is Lucifer. – He finally says.  
\- Aren’t you exaggerating, Dean? Castiel is not the best angel in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or anywhere but he’s not that bad. That’s an unfair comparison.  
Dean frowns at him even more.  
\- He’s literally Lucifer! Remember Season 5? You said yes to Satan to save the world. Now forget that storyline, it’s been erased. Cas has said yes to Satan. Luci is wearing him.

Sam puts his hand on his chin and ponders the words he has just heard.  
\- I don’t think so. An angel can’t contain another angel. And the true vessel of Lucifer is me so it’s imposible.  
\- Lol!canon, Sammy, lol!canon. Everything is posible.  
\- If you put it like this, Dean. But how do you know? Has he started to rotate his head? Or to throw up disgusting green matter? Or to speak in tongues?  
Dean looks at Sam puzzled.  
\- Cas is an angel, he can do all those things already.  
\- Fair point. Tell me, then, what happened?  
\- I saw with my own eyes how he snapped his fingers and made explode one of his kin.  
Now is Sam who is looking at Dean with puzzlement.  
\- Cas is an angel, he can do all those things already. – He repeats.  
\- But he wasn’t wearing his trenchcoat, Sammy. Outside.  
Sam closes the book and gets up off the comfortable armchair.  
\- That’s really worrisome. It’s not like him to not wear the trenchcoat. You may be onto something. We have to do research.  
\- I have a laser gun. – Another voice says.  
Dean turns towards the voice. An extremely attractive man, with curly black hair, intense eyes and dressed in what looks like a spaceship pilot uniform is standing in a corner of the library. Dean reacts inmediately, takes out his gun but Sam stops him.

\- He was in my room this morning. – Sam tells Dean.  
Dean arches his eyebrows.  
\- Is this another one of your imaginary friends or are you coming out?  
The man looks at both brothers and finally checks Sam out.  
\- Nah. He’s not my type. I’m into stormtroopers. Besides, he could be Kylo Ren’s hot brother.  
\- WTF? – The Winchesters exclaim at the same time. Somewhere, all the Beckies in the world rejoice.  
\- I come from a galaxy far, far away. I guess I entered a worm hole when the ship crashed in the desert and I have ended here. I hope you're able to help me to go back.  
\- Like E.T.? – Asks Dean.  
\- Who?  
\- Sam cried for days when we watched that movie. Sam always cries at movies. Except when they’re black and white and have French titles.  
\- Dean!  
\- What a strage world! I’m starting to think an imperial star destroyer would be more welcoming. - The pilot shrugs.

Dean serves himself a glass of whisky.  
\- So we have two things to deal with: Lucifer running around as Cas and spaceman here. Sometimes I love my life.  
\- Poe Dameron, that’s my name. By the way.  
Dean chuckles.  
\- There’s a porn actor…  
\- Dean!

Sam walks towards Dean and stops in front of him, mere inches separating them. Sam lowers his voice.  
\- I have an idea. – He says.  
Poe observes them and smirks.  
\- Is this one of those scenes with UST, Sam?  
Sam rolls his eyes.  
\- That was only the first three seasons, before everything went to hell. Literally. Anyway, listen to me, Dean. I have a plan.  
\- I’m all ears.  
\- Sizzling chemistry there, mates! – Poe shouts from his corner.  
Both brothers frown at him.  
\- He can help us to end this and we can help him to go back to his galaxy. He has a laser gun and I have the Book of the Damned.  
Dean’s face is the human expression of a question mark.  
\- The laser gun kills Cas off thus killing Lucifer too. Then, we can return to the “saving people, hunting things, the family business”. And I’m totally certain there’s a spell in the Book that can send Poe back to wherever he’s from.  
The pilot cheers.  
Dean doesn’t look that convinced.  
\- In which universe can a laser gun kill angels?  
\- In the lol!canon universe, Dean.  
\- Good point. But why do you have the Book of the Damned? Rowena was its last owner and the only one able to decipher it.  
Sam smiles broadly.  
\- Plot hole.  
Dean smiles too.  
\- That’s my Sammy.  
Somewhere, all the wincesters in the world rejoice.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam and Dean are sitting in the impala, in the middle of an open field. Sam’s invocation has worked and a portal has been unlocked. Poe thanks them and tells them he’ll visit again when the episode VIII airs. Then, he steps into the portal and disappears. The lightning and flashes of the FX disappearing with him.  
\- That was insane! – Dean is happy and so is Sam.  
\- No angels, no Metatron, no Crowley, no Darkness. Nothing like a good old laser to get rid of them all.  
Dean puts one of their father’s tapes, the first guitar notes of AC/DC Highway To Hell filling the car.  
\- Nothing like riding shotgun by my brother. – Sam sighs.  
\- We have work to do, Sammy. This is a new start.  
_ A new hope.  
They laugh while the engine roars.

 

Somewhere, all the Supernatural fans in the world rejoice.

 

FIN.


End file.
